


Каждый божий день

by PrettyPenny



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Пропущенная сцена финального эпизода DC's Legends of Tomorrow.





	Каждый божий день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [happens all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611813) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



— Я помогу тебе ее вернуть, — обещает Барри, и у Снарта буквально вспыхивают глаза, хотя сам он не движется с места. Замерев, он стоит в камере в подвалах СТАР Лабс, но каким-то неуловимым образом напоминает запертого в клетке льва, беспокойного и готового впиться в глотку. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Флэш, — неприятно усмехается он, протягивая последнее слово как оскорбление.

У Барри сжимается сердце. Он делает шаг вперед и снимает свою маску, открывая лицо.

Снарт выглядит явно пораженным; Барри уверен, что никто не одобрит его поступка — раскрыть свою личность перед человеком, который понятия не имел о его настоящем имени, не в этот раз, но он не может по-другому. Он все еще помнит Снарта, который мог стать — стал — героем, и Барри отказывается верить, что человек, который стоит перед ним сейчас, так уж сильно отличается.

— Твоя сестра, — уточняет Барри, нервно облизывая губы. — Я знаю, почему ты это делаешь. Почему присоединился к Тоуну. Он угрожает Лизе, не так ли? Возможно, держит ее где-то. 

Не обладай Барри сверхскоростью, он бы и не заметил всплеска паники в голубых глазах. Но Снарт быстро оправляется, и через секунду на его губах неизменная наглая ухмылка.

— О, спидстеры. Всегда думаете, что все знаете. И что теперь, пацан, скажешь, что меня сбили с истинного пути? Что во мне есть что-то хорошее? 

Он не помнит, что именно это и говорил ему Барри, один, два, дюжину раз в телефонную трубку в Айрон Хайтс, в гостиной Джо, на заброшенном складе, лежа на груде деревянных поддонов, которые даже с большой натяжкой не сошли бы за самодельную кровать. Он не помнит, потому что из-за череды неудачных решений и несчастливых совпадений никогда их не слышал, никогда. 

Но Барри помнит, как говорил эти слова, и помнит, что Снарт, Лен, умер, подтверждая, что Барри был прав.

Может показаться, что его воскресили, чтобы доказать обратное, что Барри ошибался, но Барри никогда легко не признавал поражений.

— Оно есть, — говорит он тихо, и, должно быть, в его голосе мелькает что-то, что заставляет Снарта прислушаться, он больше не ухмыляется и не перебивает. — Я был там, когда ты убил своего отца. Ради нее. Ради Лизы. Я знаю, на что ты способен, чтобы ее защитить. И я говорю тебе: есть другой путь.

У Лена распахиваются глаза — может, Барри и видел, как умер Льюис, но не Лен, не этот Лен, которого Эобард Тоун выдернул из временного потока. Этот Лен не стрелял в своего отца, мстя за страдания сестры, но Барри знает, что все, что творил Льюис со своими детьми, не испарилось лишь потому, что Лен больше не помнит финала этой ужасной истории. 

— Что, если мне не нужен другой путь, Флэш? — огрызается Снарт; он никогда не шел на попятный. Барри вспоминает человека, который кинул его с Феррис Эйр, потому что верил, что Барри не прав. 

— Нужен, — просто отвечает Барри и отступает от стекла, чтобы дотянуться до панели управления.

Дверь открывается с тихим шипением, и Снарт подозрительно смотрит по сторонам, ожидая подвоха. Он всегда выискивает возможности: с врагами, с союзниками, среди тихих слов, произнесенных в темноте, — все это так знакомо, что у Барри сжимается в груди, и он отходит в сторону, освобождая Лену путь к двери.

Лен осторожно покидает камеру и шагает к Барри, как всегда прищурив глаза, просчитывая варианты.

— Мне стоит тебя поблагодарить? — насмешливо бросает он, и Барри желает найти способ снова дотянуться до Лена. Это было непросто в первый раз, и Барри не такой дурак, чтобы верить, что в этот раз будет иначе.

— В этом нет необходимости, — он пожимает плечами. — Но я говорил серьезно. Я найду Лизу и позабочусь о ней. 

Лен движется быстрее, чем Барри помнит, но он все еще человек, и при желании можно легко увернуться, пока Лен сокращает расстояние между ними в два резких шага. Но Барри и не пытается, он позволяет Лену вбить себя в неровную стену ускорителя частиц и встречает неистовый взгляд с поднятой головой.

— Не приближайся к ней, Флэш, — шипит Лен ему в лицо. Барри поднимает руки и кладет Лену на плечи, сжимая пальцы, не отталкивает, просто... держит. Такой доверительный жест сбивает Лена с толку, но он не ослабляет хватку на горле Барри. Лен держит не так крепко, чтобы Барри не мог говорить, так что он говорит:

— Меня зовут Барри Аллен... и у меня тоже есть сестра.

Барри не следует давать Снарту ничего, что тот мог бы против него использовать: но Барри знает, что они ни к чему не придут, пока снова не окажутся на равных условиях, пока у Лена не появятся рычаги, на которые он сможет положиться, даже если не станет их использовать.

А может, и воспользуется, но Барри больше не боится. Нужно дать Лену возможность проявить себя с худшей стороны, ведь теперь Барри знает то, во что раньше мог только верить: в сердце этого человека есть добро, и Барри вытянет его наружу, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает. 

— Я не герой, Барри, — рычит Лен и отступает, чтобы через секунду раствориться в глубине коридора.

Барри смотрит, как он уходит, и у него внутри скручивается ожидание. Горячее, тяжелое, знакомое. 

— Нет, герой, — шепчет он и шагает из ускорителя навстречу неизбежному.


End file.
